


Never want to leave you

by immortalje



Category: House MD
Genre: First Time, Getting Together, Heartbreak, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-06
Updated: 2006-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: House is heartbroken and Wilson opts to do something about it.
Relationships: Eric Foreman/James Wilson, Robert Chase/Greg House
Kudos: 8





	Never want to leave you

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: All episodes with Vogler in it.  
> This is my first House story... I hope I got everybody right. Thanks to my friend eadem_domo for the title.  
> Beta: sly_fuck and a2h on livejournal. Thanks a lot. All remaining mistakes are mine.

His mind knew whom he should fire. He was well aware that Chase had ratted him out to Vogler. His heart wouldn't believe it though. His heart wanted to protect Chase, wanted to keep him close. It was the real reason why he refused to fire someone. He knew who it should be, but found himself unwilling to. It took a long time for him to convince his heart that it was better to let Chase go. He couldn't have him anyway.

When Vogler refused to let him fire Chase, his heart broke. The parts that weren't broken yet anyway, the ones still clinging onto Chase. It was the proof he needed to be 100% sure that it was really Chase, it destroyed any remaining doubts he had had.

It was later that day – he was just playing with his red and white tennis ball – when Wilson came in.

"I heard Cuddy and Vogler were here," mentioned Wilson.

House didn't need anymore prompting. He knew the unasked question already, "He won't let me fire him."

"You knew that beforehand," responded Wilson, knowing full well about House's feelings for the younger doctor.

The pain filled eyes that looked at him still shocked Wilson though, not having realised how deep the feelings ran.

"Out of the three of them, he showed the most promise. Aside from…," whispered House before throwing the ball hard, fuelled by all his anger.

Wilson sighed. He knew that he couldn't get through to the other man. He never did. Or if he did, House ignored him anyway.

~*~

The night after House blew his chance to keep all of his ducklings, Wilson was called by his friend late at night. He was glad to know that Cameron quit, glad because he found himself liking Foreman more than he should. Not that anyone knew. Although he figured that House might suspect something.

The following week was highlighted by him being fired for trying to protect House. In the end all went well though and he was employed again and Vogler was gone along with his money. All was back to normal if you ignored Cameron's absence.

Wilson realised that even more was different to before when he saw Chase working late once again. House it appeared had found a cure to his heart break. He was taking it out on Chase. While Wilson felt for the Australian, he knew that Chase had only himself to blame for it.

He had watched House come up with new ideas on how to torment the young doctor. It ranged from having to sort all files in House's office (which House had disorganised a whole afternoon long), doing all the crap work that were usually done by those still working on their degree, filling out endless forms and House's personal favourite: Clinic duty. Chase was taking on Cameron's load additionally to his own and House made him cover for him as well. It tripled Chase's hours. And there were of course the theories during the differential diagnosis House shot down without even listening to them. Well, he checked them if they had merit afterwards and if they ended up being the conclusion to their current case he sold them as his own. Additionally, Chase had to do Cameron's shift as well instead of dividing her load on both Chase and Foreman.

He had tried to stop House, but as usual he hadn't listened, merely demanded to know on whose side he was. What could Wilson say to that? He had suffered because of Chase as well and had been out of job for some time. He also saw that House's revenge was turning out to be too much for the young man. Only for House it was far from enough yet. Wilson knew that House was trying to kill his emotions by proofing himself that he could hurt Chase. Only the more he failed at that, the crueller his tasks became for Chase. Chase worked late all the time now, barely getting enough sleep. If he did that is.

~*~

Sighing, he entered the room and asked, "What has he doing you now?"

"Reports. Somehow I feel like I'm back at school writing lines as punishment," answered Chase resigned after a while.

Silence settled until Chase asked, "Why does he torment me if he could just fire me?"

"Do you think he has a heart?" asked Wilson in response.

Chase just stared at the older man, not understanding what the question had to do with his situation.

Wilson continued once he realised Chase wasn't going to answer, "He likes you. He could have never fired you, no matter what you did. Until you talked with Vogler that is. Although he was still having a hard time doing it after that. You broke more than just his trust and he doesn't know any other way to deal with it."

"I…," started Chase.

Wilson interrupted him, "He knew it even before Vogler refused to let him fire you. Why do you think he needed all that time? He was caught between the decision of firing you or keeping you around."

"Do you think he'll ever trust me again?" asked Chase after some time.

Wilson looked at Chase, "Can you apologize? Bare yourself open? It's not easy under normal circumstances. Doubly so if it's House you're talking to."

With these words, Wilson left Chase alone.

~*~

House's quiet evening was interrupted by the phone ringing. Sighing, he picked it up and said, "This better be important."

"It's Wilson. I just talked with Chase. There's a chance that he'll be coming over tonight or talk to you tomorrow," said his friend on the other end.

Dumb-struck, House leaned back against the couch, "Why'd you do that?"

"Because I think this thing between you needs to be resolved," explained Wilson.

House pouted and asked, "What did you tell him?"

"That doesn't matter. All that matters is that I talked with him. Take it as it comes," requested Wilson before hanging up.

~*~

Late that night Chase was standing in front of House's front door, drunk as hell. When House finally opened the door he pushed his way in. This would be his last chance.

"I need to talk to you," said Chase, barely slurring his words.

House only stared at him, still standing in the open door, his face unreadable. Closing the door, he waited for Chase to start, staring at him as if daring him to interrupt his sleep for a mere triviality.

Chase was twitching, feeling caged and his heart was burning with guilt. Nonetheless, he started, "I wanted to apologize for talking to Vogler. I just… I was afraid to be fired and not being able to see you again. I… I can't live without you being around. I know you don't really care. Hate me now most probably. But I still fell in love with you. Being around you is… It's… God, I once got a hard on just listening to you standing next to the white board."

"Did you?" asked House with raised eyebrows, his eyes clearly focusing on Chase's crotch, making the younger man squirm. The missing sarcasm of the older man worried him.

Chase swallowed, "You're the only person I ever loved like that. The only one I'll ever love like that."

"You can sober up on the couch," was all House said before turning around and heading to his bedroom, totally ignoring everything Chase had just said. Nothing in House's tone of voice hinted that he cared about anything he had said.

Chase merely stared after him, his heart breaking at being ignored like that after his confession. Wearily he finally lay down on the couch, tears starting to fall. His heart broke even further when he saw a crumbled picture on the floor. Smoothing it out, he saw that showed him, recognising it as his application picture. In that moment he realised that he had ruined any and all chances he ever had of getting Greg House.

~*~

House meanwhile lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling. His heart was throbbing painfully. His mind replaying Chase's confession. Oh, how he had longed to touch Robert Chase when he had confessed his feelings. How he had wanted to ravish him. How he longed to go back out there and ravish him even now. How he had wanted to throttle and punch him at that moment for telling him something he had longed to hear for so long. He didn't want to hear it anymore, didn't because it meant that Chase felt sorry, because it meant that he would have to forgive Chase. Only he wanted to forgive him, make him his willing slave, wake up to him every day until he died, wanted to treasure him, wanted to fulfil every whish Chase could ever have.

Deep down he knew that Chase was the only one who could still heal his broken heart, only did he want to have it healed again. Wouldn't Chase just break it again? He knew that he couldn't trust the younger man, but maybe it was worth the risk. A risk he shouldn't be taking. He had learned that love wasn't true. But he wanted it so desperately, wanted to feel Chase around his aching member, wanted to hear Chase scream his name.

He suspected that Wilson had his hand in the game. After all, the other man had called him earlier that evening to tell him that he had spoken with Chase, refusing to say anything else after that aside from the warning that the blonde man might come over or at least talk to him some time soon. A look at the alarm clock revealed that over an hour had passed since he had left Chase in the living room. Before he could even consider deciding between staying in bed and going to the living room, he was up and on his way to Chase, his heart winning over his mind before the battle had even started.

He found the younger man lying on the couch, dried tears in his eyes. At that moment his heart went out and he felt an immense urge to reach out and hold the Australian.

Seeing the picture he had crumbled just that night gave him a clue. Chase knew about his feelings, just not that they were still raging inside him.

House sat on the table and stared at Chase's face. Like an angel. His fingers ghosted over the younger man's face before he even realised that he had moved his hand, tracing the soft features, quickly pulling back when Chase sighed in his sleep.

Once Chase had settled again, House leaned forward and wiped the dried tears away.

Instead of remembering the hurt at knowing it was Chase who betrayed him like he did ever since Vogler refused to let him fire Chase, he remembered how his heart had swelled every time he had overheard the blonde man defend him. How proud he had felt when Chase's diagnosis ended up being right, how he had relished in every cup of coffee he had been handed by the Australian, how he had fantasised of pulling him into a closet or examination room and having his wicked way with him.

He cursed his bed leg that kept him from carrying Chase to his bedroom, now that he longed to hold him. The couch just wasn't designed for two persons lying down.

After a while of staring at Chase he sighed and shook him awake. He was glad when Chase was still half asleep when he opened his eyes. Ushering him to his bedroom and ultimately into his bed, House ordered Chase to go back to sleep.

Once Chase was settled, House joined him and pulled the younger man to his chest. They could talk come morning. For now he needed this. Maybe he would be over Chase after this night and the pain would finally end. He was running out of vicodin soon anyway with the amount he was taking to try and stop the pain that had settled in his chest.

The following morning, Chase woke up with a hang over. He faintly remembered talking to House, confessing his feelings and being told to sober up on the couch. Only he was lying in a bed, with arms around him. Turning around he saw House. His heart clenched painfully. He wanted to pull back, but was held in place.

He was surprised when House asked with eyes still closed, "You don't think I'm letting you go after what you said last night?"

"I… I shouldn't have…," started Chase, trying to apologise for waking House the previous night.

House interrupted him and said, "You shouldn't have gone to Vogler, but I'm willing to forgive you if you stay."

"I'm sorry I hurt you," said Chase after a while.

House opened his eyes and stared at him for a while, "I think I hurt you enough in return. If only we hadn't been so blind things could have gone a lot different." Chase sighed when House's hand held his face and fingers softly ghosted over his skin.

He wasn't prepared when House leaned forward and kissed him. Still, Chase submitted immediately, relishing in the feeling.

"We'll have to go to work today though," said House before getting up.

Chase remained laying in bed, wondering whether this was a drunken dream. House never was this nice.

When Chase left the bedroom, he found House holding the crumbled picture, trying to smooth it out.

"What'd Wilson say?" asked House without turning to him, startling Chase.

He stopped staring at House and answered, "He asked whether I believed you to have a heart. He also said that you'd have never fired me until I talked to Vogler and that it was a hard choice afterwards as well. I felt so stupid for doubting you. He told me to apologize and bare myself open in front of you to show you how sorry I was."

"So you figured being drunk would make it easier? Be assured that I'm not done with you yet," started House, making Chase swallow.

Chase started stuttering another apology, when House interrupted him, "Enough of that. Listening to you stuttering doesn't make this a good start into the day."

Chase went silent immediately, watching House go about his morning routine.

"Did your father talk with you?" asked House suddenly, starting up a completely different topic.

House could see Chase's confused look when he answered, "I told him goodbye and that I was thinking of coming down in fall. That was weeks ago though. Why is it important now?"

"So he didn't…," said House thoughtfully, with a scowl on his face.

Chase voice carried fright, when he asked, "Talked about what?"

"He wasn't here for the conference. He was here to see Wilson… He asked me not to tell you. Guess my plan didn't work," explained House, concentrating on the piece of bread in front of him.

Chase looked scared now, "What are you saying?"

"You didn't hear this from me," said House, looking intensely at the younger man for a moment, and when Chase nodded, he continued, "He has cancer in the final stage. He'll die. Soon at that."

"I… He… he didn't say anything. Hell… he had the chance to. Why…," asked Chase weakly.

House turned away, "Maybe he felt that he could never make up for all his past mistakes and thought one more wouldn't matter, seems to be a family habit. Thinking one more mistake won't matter."

When Chase didn't respond, House turned back. Seeing the younger man standing there, unmoving, House felt his heart go out. Stepping closer, he hugged Chase, ignoring the tears as they fell, soaking through his shirt.

"Thanks for telling me," said Chase after a while, still sniffling.

House only said, "I figured it'd be better than if you find out by reading his obituary. Told him as much. Now why don't you freshen up? While I won't mind seeing you like that at the hospital I'm sure all those pretty nurses will. I hate it when they blame me for something I didn't do. They can be quite vicious if they think I slighted someone unjustly. Not that it matters to me."

"Thanks for trying. He's…," started Chase, trying to ignore House's uncaring manner.

House hushed him, "Let's talk about something happier. How's your headache?"

Chase mumbled something, prompting House to ask, "What was that?"

"I took one of your vicodins," repeated Chase.

House tsked, "Taking powerful drugs now? Mine at that. You'll have to get me new ones."

The grin told Chase that House was being his usual self and not ridiculing him. Well, not more than before the Vogler incident.

"It helps. Should be fine when we reach the hospital," answered Chase, trying to sound normal, but failing spectacularly.

House kissed him out of nowhere, drawing the kiss out. When they broke the kiss for air, House said, "Good. Now you'll be here tonight or I'll be even more upset than I already was. I doubt that you'd want that. Although I have still a few more ideas for things I could make you do."

Chase swallowed nervously and nodded in agreement, wondering for the first time what he'd be facing in this relationship.

~*~

When Wilson came to work the next day he saw a happy – well not directly happy, but he appeared happier – Chase. Seemed his intervention had been successful.

Some time later, Foreman came to him and asked what had happened. Before Wilson could answer, the door to the examination room they were in was locked and a note was pushed through beneath the door. Picking it up, he immediately recognised House's handwriting.

"What does it say?" asked Foreman.

Wilson looked up, remembering the black man's presence, "Returning the favour."

"Who'd do that?" asked Foreman confused.

Wilson laughed dryly at that, "House. I had a talk with Chase last night. Apparently he followed my suggestion of apologizing to House AND caught on to the fact that I was hinting that House was interested."

Foreman's only reaction was to raise his eyebrow.

"I always felt that there was something. What'd he mean with returning the favour though?" asked Foreman.

Wilson blushed, "I… uh… I might more than just like you… I suspected that he knew."

"You do?" asked Foreman interested, closing in on Wilson.

When Wilson blushed even more and hesitated to answer, Foreman stepped closer and kissed him.

After they broke the kiss to catch some air, Foreman asked, "What do you think how much time will we have?"

"According to House? An hour…," answered Wilson with glazed eyes.

Foreman grinned, "Good. I just know what we could do…"

~*~

"What are you grinning about?" asked Chase hesitantly. He was still afraid that waking up in House's arms was a dream and he'd wake up any moment to face the cruel reality.

Smirking, House answered, "I locked Foreman and Wilson into one of the examination rooms. Now you'll go through these files and pick a case. Make it interesting."

The brash change in topic went along with a hand on his shoulder, signalling Chase that this wasn't another punishment. Dumbly he stared after House as the older man entered his office. He was willing taking on a new case? Something must be really wrong here. The feeling just increased his fear that this was a dream. Just in case it wasn't he started in on the staple and looked at the files. How hard could it be to find a case worthy of House's interest?

Either way, it kept him from going over to House and kissing him. He still remembered vividly how it felt to have his mouth plundered by the older man.

~*~

House's time simply observing Chase (while pretending to work on something important) was rudely interrupted by Cuddy, "What are you so happy about?"

"The fact that it's a fine day, fine enough that I feel like taking on a case. What do you think? I have Chase checking the files. Meanwhile I have things to take care of here," answered House cheekily.

Cuddy raised her eyebrow in surprise, wondering if this was another attempt of House to escape clinic duty, before leaving the room without another word.

~*~

Meanwhile, Foreman was busy undressing Wilson, who was equally excited to get Foreman out of his clothes. Their plight was only interrupted by breathtaking kisses.

Their breath had quickened by the time both were completely naked. Their bodies were pressed together and both moaned at the friction it caused.

Wilson kissed Foreman before saying breathlessly, "We need lube… and condoms."

"This is an examination room, isn't it?" asked Foreman while nibbling on Wilson's neck.

Wilson only said, "Right," before stepping out of their embrace.

Foreman followed him over to the drawer and saw a packet of condoms next to the lube.

"Only House…," muttered Wilson before grabbing both before turning back to Foreman.

Foreman grinned and said, "Bright man."

At the same time he pushed Wilson over to the examination table and grabbed the lube from his hands. When Wilson started protesting, Foreman chided him while opening the lube, "Let me. I'm still in practice. The good side of having House order me to do the last rectal exam."

With these words cold and wet fingers pushed against Wilson's anus, his moan stopping further complains. Foreman was quick in preparing Wilson and soon he had opened a condom and pulled it over his own erect cock. Kissing Wilson's back, Foreman pushed in slowly, rocking back and forth until he was fully inside the older man.

His signal to continue came when Wilson moaned, "God, will you move finally?"

It caused him to pull nearly completely out again before pushing back in full force. From then on their coupling was fast and hard, eliciting moans from both men. Foreman's hand sneaked down to stroke Wilson's cock in rhythm with his thrusts. Soon enough both came loudly.

After he had caught his breath, Foreman pulled out of Wilson and got rid of the condom.

"You alright?" asked Foreman when Wilson didn't move.

Wilson stood up and said, "Fine, just fine."

Foreman grinned and kissed Wilson, wrapping his arms around the other man's chest.

"We should get dressed. The hour is nearly up," said Wilson when he broke the kiss to get some air.

Foreman nodded and asked, not letting go of Wilson yet, "How about meeting tonight?"

"Great idea," smiled Wilson.

Reluctantly they finally let go of each other and started sorting through their clothes, dressing whenever they found the right piece.

They were just buttoning their shirts when a grinning House opened the door, "Need to borrow Foreman. We have a case."


End file.
